A kiss
by phsquared
Summary: will a kiss be what ruins them? or will they be able to fight through it and be wonderful?


They were walking home from a run when suddenly Kensi grabbed his arm and made him stop. She had been acting weird all day. What had he done that pissed her off so much?

"What?! Why are you acting like this? What did I do to piss you off?"

"Well, I was going to apologize to you. But..."

"What for? There is nothing you could do to make me angry."

"For calling you gay. I'm sorry. The way you act around some of your surfer buds, your shaggy blonde hair, and you weren't bragging about taking girls home anymore. i just thought that maybe things had changed. And I am sorry for just calling you what without asking first."

"About that, we need to talk."

"Not now, tomorrow. Please."

"Why? Why not now? There is nowhere we need to be. What are you afraid of?"

"Because you kissed me. Deeks you kissed me."

((FLASHBACK))

They were sitting in her car waiting for the suspect to show up and Kensi was tired of Deeks changing the radio station. Every song that he would pick made her wonder if her partner was hiding something. I mean what kind of surfer likes classical music?

"Dude you are so gay." Kensi said.

"No I am not. I take offense to that."

"Yes you are just admit it."

"No I won't admit that I am gay because I am not."

"Prove it."

He lowers the camera that he was holding and looked at Kensi. He could not believe that she was going to give him the perfect excuse to kiss her.

"I am waiting." She said pulling him out of his little daydream.

"Look at me."

"Samuel Tater."

"Kensi stop. Do not change the subject."

"No there is our suspect."

Deeks looked up and saw their suspect cross the street and Kensi started to get out of the car."

Talking into her comm. she said, "Sam, Callen. Tater is on the move. Coming your way." When she got out of the car in case the boys needed help, Deeks was still sitting in the car. But when she turned around to get back into the driver's seat after seeing that they got the guy, Deeks was inches from her.

"Deeks..." She said as she could feel his breath on her face. It was so warm and the look in his eyes were so loving.

"No. You want proof. The you get it..."

He leaned in and kissed her. Well on the nose, he didn't want to chance it by full on kissing her because she does carry a gun. And when he finished, he got back in the passengerl seat like nothing happened.

((END FLASHBACK))

"Look Kens, we really need to talk about this. Okay?" He said as he took hold of her hands and held them in his own.

"No please Deeks. Not now."

"I am sorry if what I did offended you, but now what I truly know what it meant to me. I regret my actions."

He looked into her soul through her eyes and saw two different emotions from her mismatched eyes. The darker one told him that she was happy he regretted kissing her on the nose, but the other one just wanted him to be hers.

"Do you know why I regret kissing you on the nose?" He asked as he took a step forward and closed the gap between them. If you were to put a magazine bin between them it would stay, whereas before it would be lying face down on the concrete.

"Deeks please..." She said as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"No Kens you need to know why i regret kissing you on the nose." He stopped to look into her eyes and let her know how he felt.

"I regret kissing you on the nose because I realized that I needed to do something else. Something that is way more important to me that a kiss on the nose."

He took a step back and she could feel the warmth leave her body. His body's heat felt amazing. She just wanted to hold him.

"Kens." He said pulling her out of her daydream. "There is something you need to know now. I cannot hold it in anymore."

Before he could say any other words, she pressed her lips onto his and then pulled back just as quickly. "Deeks you know who I am. You know I am a one-and-done kind of girl."

"Kensi, I cannot be gay because I am in love with you."

The look on her face told Deeks everything he needed to know. He leaned back in towards her and kissed her. But he could tell that she was pulling back. She tried to run but his hand was too quick.

"Kensi, listen to me. What are you trying to do to me?"

"I... I... I have to help my mother."

"No, no more excuses, do not run. I get it if you do not want to start something because we work together. But that issue could be solved so easily. All I have to do is go back and work for LAPD again. If that is what it takes for you to be mine, then consider it done. But after what I did yesterday, there is no way in hell that I will be able to go to work and tell everyone that there is nothing going on between us. That you mean nothing more to me then a partner. Because you mean so much more."

"Look. Deeks I cannot be in a relationship with you, not because of work but because of work."

"That does not make any sense..."

"The line of work we do... I would not be able to continue if I lost you. You mean more to me then you could even imagine. You are more than a partner. You are more than a best friend." She could feel tears running down her cheeks and noticed that Deeks was quick to wipe them away. And once again she started to run but he was too fast for her.

"Kensi, please do not go. Look i cannot promise you anything won't happen to me on this job. But you should know by know that i have a kick ass partner to protect me. I mean she is like a little ninja assassin. So please don't go."

"No, I have too."

"Fine, but at least tell me why. Especially after you kissed me and then told me how you felt."

"Because if I don't, I am going to do this." She turned and planted a beautiful kiss on him that he responded to instinctively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed slightly. They broke only for air and Kensi was the first to break the silence.

"Marty. I think I love you."

"Fern, I know I am definitely in love with you."


End file.
